


Can't Fight the Feeling

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is that awkward boy with a pretty face.<br/>Niall is the popular jock.</p><p>And if the two fall in love, well, ain't that a sight to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Right Now".
> 
> another self indulgent fluff fest.

They meet in the bathroom, and not in the most conventional way.

Harry has always looked so _pretty_ and it hasn't gone unnoticed by the school bullies. They like to poke fun at him, calling him a pretty bird and taunting him that he should go change in the girls' locker room for gym classes and whatnot. And Harry is only a first year so when the big burly guys in fifth form punch him, he can't do anything about it.

Not until Niall comes to his rescue, that is.

He's always noticed the Irish lad, loud and carefree and the co-captain of the football team alongside with Louis Tomlinson. He's the epitome of popular jock type and he shouldn't care about Harry's nearly broken nose.

"Pick on people your own size, Mark," he tells him off. "He can't be older than a first year, dammit."

Mark glares at Niall but does as he's told; no one wants to piss of Niall, not really.

Niall gathers up some paper towel and wets it with cold water. Harry winces when Niall crouches down in front of him.

"Not gonna hurt ya," Niall promises. "Jus' wanna clean up a bit o' blood."

Harry lets him, although the reason why is beyond him. Yeah, Niall is supposed to be the good kid but why would he want to even look at Harry?

"Why are you helping me?" he asks, blood dribbling out. Niall grimaces as he wipes that away.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like a punching bag. And those guys are total douche bags."

Niall goes on dabbing at the bloody wounds. It stings because there are a few cuts on his face as well. He's got used to it for the most part.

"Thanks." he mumbles when Niall is done.

"No problem. You should really go to the nurse though. That cut on your brow looks nasty." Niall grabs his hand and hauls him up. "You got a mobile on ya?|

"Yeah," Harry holds it out. Before he can say anything, Niall snatches it away and starts to type on it.

"Me number's on ya phone so if any of the jerks are giving you a hard time, call me, yeah?"

"Okay."

And he watches wordlessly as Niall walks out.

 

-

 

Apparently Niall meant what he's said because the blond finds him at the corner of the canteen.

"Hey," he smiles. "Mind if me and me mates sit here?"

Harry proper gawps. The entire popular crown is here: Zayn, Louis and Liam. Louis has got his arms around Zayn's shoulders and the taller lad has his hand on Louis' bum. And Liam, he's smiling and doing a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, sure," he says, not exactly sure why Niall is here.

"How's it been? Anymore mishap?" Niall asks, biting into his burger. His lunch tray is full of all different kinds of food, including a piece of cake and a large bottle of Coke.

"No. Been trying to lay low," he replies.

"Good. Wouldn't want your pretty face gettin' cut up."

Harry winces. His 'pretty face' is precisely why he gets beat up.

"Oh so _this_ is Harry," Louis smirks. He exchanges a sly look with Zayn and there's some kind of non-verbal communication going on between them.

"Cut that shit out," Niall demands. "Creeps me out when you do that thing."

Zayn waggles his brows. "You're just jealous that you're the only single one out of all of us."

Liam pulls a hurt face. "I'm single. What does that make me?"

"Oh shush," Louis sasses, "We know that you have a thing with that Aussie kid so don't even try."

This is very unusual, people having conversations around Harry during lunch. He's got used to the solitude but now, there are four admittedly fit blokes chatting about whatever they are.

"Hey Harry," Niall taps him on the shoulder. "I'm havin' a house party this Saturday at mine. Me parents are gone so it's gonna be class. You'll come yeah?"

And looking into those blue, blue eyes, he can't bring himself to say "no".

 

-

 

This is one of the worst ideas Harry has ever had.

He's dressed in a black Ramones shirt and black skinny jeans, stood in front of Niall's house. So yeah, he's managed to get the address off of Facebook but was it really smart, actually showing up? What if this has all been an elaborate joke, just luring in the innocent first year punching bag?

Just as he has made up his mind to leave, the door swings open. Niall is there, his button up hanging open and a bottle of Stella Artois clutched in his hand. "Thought I heard someone come up the porch. What ya waitin' for? Come in!"

"'Kay," Harry hears himself say.

The house is full of drunk or high (or both) teenagers, scantily clad and writhing along to the beat of the godawful pop music that is blasting through the speakers.

"Drink up, Haz," Niall cheers, thrusting a bottle of whatever into his hand. Harry dutifully takes a swig and instantly regrets it. It burns down his throat and makes his eyes water a bit.

"Not much o' a drinker, are ye?" Niall asks, his accent coming out thicker than the usual. "We'll make a man out of ya yet," he promises with a cheeky wink.

 

An hour later and Harry knows that he is proper fucked. The walls are doing that spinning thing and he can't seem to walk straight. And god, everything is so sparkly and fuzzy and okay, so maybe he took a hit from the bong as well.

He also needs a wee real bad.

So he stumbles through the first door he finds, only to be greeted by loud moaning.

 _Holy shit!_ It's Zayn and Louis on the bed and Zayn definitely has his fingers up Louis' big round arse whilst Louis is lying spread-eagle on the bed. He blushes bright at the indecent sight and steps right back outside, remembering to close the door behind him.

Fuck.

Harry starts laughing. It garners some stares from the passersby and and he can't bring himself to care. Here he is, at his first house party and already he's walked into his new mates fucking. (Well, pre-fucking but it's the same difference, isn't it?)

"Haz!" Niall shouts happily. "Been lookin' all over for ya. Where ye been?"

Harry hiccoughs. "Around. Oh, Zayn and Louis are fucking in the bed across from us." he slurs more than half his words but that's alright, because Niall seems to have understood.

"Wankers! I told them not to fuck in me bedroom! I gave them specific directions to go shag their brains out Greg's room. Sorry you had to see that, those two tend to be disgustingly loud."

"How'd you know?" Harry asks, already knowing that he doesn't really want to know.

"Sometimes, they let me join. No big, like. We're mates so yeah," Niall shrugs, taking a gulp from the bottle of rum in his hand.

Wow. Harry's still a virgin and Niall's already had a threeway. Is there a more mismatched crush in the world? "That's, ehm, comforting."

"Think Lou's a bit o' an exhibitionist. He always does wear the skinniest trousers he can find," Niall muses, a faraway glint entering his eyes.

Alrighty then. Both of them had clearly had too much to drink. "I'm gonna get going, if you don't mind."

Niall smiles lazily. "What if I _do_ mind? Hardly seen ye t'night and I really wanted to." Niall steps in closer and licks up his ear lobe. "Trust me."

Harry gulps. "Okay," he says.

"Brill," Niall claps him on the shoulder. "Follow me."

They walk down the hall and into a room. It's sparsely furnished and from the lack of personal items, Harry can only guess that this is the guest room.

Niall doesn't hesitate before he lunges forwards and grips Harry's shoulders as they kiss. The kiss is surprisingly soft and sweet, like a summer day with the sun at its peak and the tickling his naked back.  When they part, there's fondness in Niall's crystal blue eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Been wantin' t' do that for a while now. You looked so cute and innocent, the first day at school. Big green eyes, round and scared and I jus' wanted t' carry ya everywhere. But, y'know, I had me own classes I had to go to an' stuff."

Harry gapes. This can't be his real life, can it?

But it has to be because Niall's lips are upon his again and he sort of lets his doubts float away. Niall is a glorious kisser, and he can't help but be swept away by the soft, but insistent kisses. The blonde doesn't really leave room for resistance and pushes into Harry's mouth impatiently, which Harry allows. And wow, it feels so good when Niall runs the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, making Harry moan deeply. If he's blushing, he doesn't really care right now.

Somehow, he ends up on the bed pinned underneath Niall. For a skinny lad, Niall is surprisingly strong. And the feel of his defined tummy against his--when did their shirts come off?--is just too nice. And Harry can't resist running his hands down the six pack, wondering if he himself could ever bulk up like this. But all his thoughts turn into incoherent mumbles when Niall's got his hands in his hair and he is massaging his scalp. He's never known that it could feel so good, someone basically pulling on your hair a bit.

"You like that," Niall comments when Harry practically purrs. He tugs experimentally, only to hear Harry make the same noise again. He laughs softly, going back to snogging the living daylights out of Harry. "My little boy."

Harry tries to whine in protest. In nothing short of a miracle, he flips them over so that now he is straddling Niall. "'M not all that little."

"Sure you aren't. Could hold you up with one hand if I wanted to," Niall teases.

The younger tries his best impression of a growl but that ends up coming out all strangled, only succeeding in making Niall laugh.

"Aww, me kitty's got furball stuck in his throat?"

Harry rolls his eyes at the kitty comment. He's been told by his sister many times that he resembles a baby kitten. Hearing it from Niall, though, it almost sounds like a compliment.

"It's a compliment, love. You're so small and delicate-looking, and I just wanna protect you from the world. Tell 'em that you're mine."

"Am I now?" Harry asks, their lips brushing.

"Of course. Wouldn't be doing this if I ain't."

Niall cups the side of his face as he brings their lips together, kissing him tenderly.

That night, Harry gives a piece of his heart away to Niall, not that he'll realise for a long time.

 

-

In the morning, Harry wakes up with the worst pounding headache he has ever had the displeasure of experiencing, coupled with a dry scratchy mouth. He stretches his arms out sideways, only to bump his hand into something. Or rather, some _one_.

It's Niall.

The blond stirs in his sleep and mutters, "Get back in bed, Haz. Not even noon yet."

Harry wracks his brains trying to remember what the hell happened last night. Granted, it was the first time he got drunk outside of his house (one Christmas, Gemma had dared him to drink a bottle of some expensive wine and he had passed out around dessert. His mother had not been happy with both of them.) so things may have gotten a tad out of hand. He glances down and lets out a mental sigh a relief to see that he's still got his shirt and boxers on.

"We didn't do anythin'," Niall kindly informs him. "In fact, you passed out whilst we were still snogging. Had to carry you to my room and kick Zayn and Lou out, those fuckers. Not to mention strip the bed of their filth."

"Nothing?" Harry asks, a bit disappointed to be honest.

"Oh, we did snog for hours before ya decided to sleep rather than keep on snoggin me. You were really pissed, totally headers so I didn't wanna to anything further than that. An' if you don't fancy blokes, I'm really sorry, mate. 'S just that you have these lush lips and really pretty face so I assumed."

"I, ehm, I'm gay," Harry mumbles. "A-and I fancy you loads."

Niall beams at him. "Great 'cause I fancy you too. Now, let's go get somethin' t' eat. I'm not half-bad at fry-ups."

 

Their brunch turns into this domestic affair. First off, Niall is an amazing cook. He makes the bangers and mash so brilliantly and the omelettes that he cooks up are to die for. There's the perfect mix of melted cheesy goo and it feels good in Harry's queasy stomach. And it's really cute and Niall is looking at Harry for approval.

"This is brill,' he says, smiling with his lips closed. "Like, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Mostly telly but I always stick around the kitchen when me dad cooks. And 'round the clock so cooking is a vital skill in me family, every man for himself an' all," Niall shrugs. "Here," Niall forks up a sausage and dips it in the omelette. "You gotta try this."

Harry is sceptical but he dutifully lets Niall feed him. And holy, it is good. Wow, Niall sure knows what he's doing.

"You do this for all your mates?" Harry asks, hoping for a no.

"Not really. I do this for me boyfriends, though."

Harry blushes. "Is that what I am?"

"Only if ya want," Niall answers, his eyes searing into Harry's.

"Only a fool would say no."

Niall literally jumps into the air and the pulls Harry out of his chair. He hugs him close and spins around, throwing back his head and laughing like a kid.

The rest of the day is spent cuddling and swearing over some video games. Niall can swear so colourfully and vividly that sometimes, it makes Harry blush. Niall would just laugh and mutter a half-hearted apology and kiss Harry's cheek or on his lips for a brief second.

When it's dinnertime, Harry says that he should go, that his mum will worry. Niall insists on driving him so Harry acquiesces.

"Can't walk alone with the sun going down soon," Niall reasons. He beckons for Harry to follow him to the garage.

Niall's car is an old Camaro that has seen better days. Its red paint is very faded and the rear bumper is dented in more than one places. Harry doesn't trust the car very much but it's a free ride so.

He discovers that Niall is a talker, especially when he is driving. The blond prattles on and on about everything, from the stupidly long traffic lights to the football matches that are coming up. Harry knows the sport, so he is quite excited for Niall.

"You should come to the game," Niall says. "Be me good luck charm, yeah?"

Harry smiles, knowing that he is blushing again. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Niall grins. "I'll look forward to it. Next Saturday at one, the pitch by the ASDA. We're gonna eat together for lunches anyway so I'll remind you closer to the game."

They arrive at Harry's house and there's that brief beat of awkward silence as Hurry unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Well,' he starts. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

Niall leans over to plant a kiss on his lips. "You bet," he whispers into Harry's ear, licking up the shell.

And if Harry's got a maddening blush for the rest of the day, it's totally Niall's fault.

 

-

 

The past week has been average, minus the bullying. Every lunch hour, more and more people have joined Niall's posse plus Harry so by Friday, the entire popular crowd is sat with Harry. It's weird since Harry is not much of a people person. But he lets Niall or Louis do all the talking, even when some of the conversations are about Harry. He's not stupid and he's learnt to read between the lines. Some people think that it's adorable that Niall, who is in his fourth year (because he is bloody smart despite being only a year above Harry. Well techinically, he is in third year but half his classes are fourth-year level.) has taken a first year under his wing. But most people think that Niall pities Harry and that this relationship' won't end well. After all, no one deserves Niall any less than Harry in half the school's eye.

Like right now, this bird is up close to Harry's face and screeching her head off at him.

"--you can be mistaken for a girl with your looks, you know that? So pretty, no wonder Niall is dating you. Every jock needs a trophy girlfriend to fuck after a good game."

"Natalie," her friend says but Natalie cuts her off with a death glare.

"Like you don't agree with me, Pen. Just look at him."

"Okay, that's enough bullshit for today, girlies," Louis says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Go spread your hatred elsewhere, Natalie, no one likes you."

"Thanks," Harry mumbles as the girls huff and scrurry away.

"No problem. I don't see why half the school hates on you. Reckon that they're proper jealous that you're with the golden boy. I mean, everyone loves an Irishman."

Harry manages a weak smile at that. "Yeah, maybe."

 

-

 

Saturday comes and Harry looks down at his bed. Last night, when Harry went over to Niall's to hang out (and inevitably snog like a couple of horny teenagers they are) Niall's given him his spare jersey. It's got the school colours, Niall's name and number printed on the back. It's silky and smells like Niall's cologne and deodorant, spicy and musky. Niall told him to wear it to the game and Harry knows that this is a big privilege.

He fidgets the entire time during the short bus ride to the pitch. Niall's team is warming up and Niall's got a green warm up jacket on, and his legs look really good in those shorts. And he swears that Niall smiles so brightly when he spots him that he lights up the world.

Zayn and Liam have got seats saved in the front rows near the team's benches and they all hug him hello. Niall comes by to compliment him on the outfit kiss him quickly before he is called in.

The game is ace. They win 3-0 and Niall scores on goal and assists one. The crowd never stops chanting Niall's name or Louis' and sometimes, Zayn shouts out encouragements that are quite lewd and descriptive. Okay so it's true that Louis' bum looks 'divine' in the athletic shorts but Zayn didn't really have to describe in gross detail exactly what he wanted to do to the said bum. Harry is positive that he is mentally scarred from that.

The game ends and of course it means that there will be victory party at Louis'. His parents are away often on business trips and his sisters don't care because they are young and can be easily bribed with dollies and makeup shite. Niall hugs Harry and kisses him deeply. He smells are manly, sweaty and the scent of his cologne intensified by the body heat.

Niall drives them to Louis' house and the entire time, he talks about every single detail of the game. He says that it's the best game he's played so far in the season and Harry makes encouraging sounds.

"And it really was nice seein' ya in me jersey," Niall comments offhandedly. "Bet all the girls and some blokes were jealous."

"I reckon so, yeah," Harry says.

The party is already in full swing by the time Niall and Harry step inside. It could be because they spent half an hour snogging until the car windows fogged up and they were breathless, clothes damp and clinging to their bodies.

"Here's our champ," Louis crows when he sees Niall and Harry walking in. He has Zayn wrapped around him and his cheeks are flushed with the amount of alcohol he's consumed. "Our little star and his boyfriend. Gonna celebrate the right way, yeah?"

Harry feels his cheeks heat up at that. "Oh don't go teasin' 'im, Lou," Niall says, laughing. "Harry isn't that type of boy."

"Yes, yes, Nialler. It's extremely promiscuous of me to have let Zaynie here shag my brains after our first date. What can I say, no one can resist my gorgeous arse."

Niall's laugh grows louder and Louis grins. "Here," he hands them over a bottle of cognac. "Aged for a decade or so. Dad'll have my hide if he finds out but whatever. Live while we're young whoo hoo!"

The blond has no problem gulping it down. He places it behind the sofa so that other partygoers can't see it quite easily.

"C'mon," Niall urges. "Louis' made a right mess on me bed so we're gonna get a little revenge on him."

Harry lets himself be tugged to Louis' bedroom. It looks exactly what Harry would have expected from him: messy with clothes and comics strewn all over the room and the bed unmade. He literally cannot see the carpet at all.

"How can he live like this?" he wonders.

"Somehow. Beats me." Niall shrugs.

Niall pushes Harry down onto the mattress and smirks. "I think we really do need to celebrate though. Three-nothing is quite the feat, don' ya think?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Brill."

Niall kisses him slowly, starting that slow burn inside of Harry until he is panting and wanting for more. His shirt gets shucked away and so does Niall's. There is a wicked grin as he presses their bodies tightly together and lower them to the bed.

They don't do more that snog, not really. Well, they do strip down to their boxers and they are half hard but that doesn't matter. Niall respects Harry's boundaries and if Harry won't be ready for such intimacy, he is willing to hold out.

"Besides," Niall murmurs, a finger tracing random patterns onto his skin. "I want your first time to be special. Book a night at a hotel suite and treat you to the finest champagne, rose petals and all that cheesy shite. I want you to look back on it and remember what we shared with fondless rather than regret."

"Thank you," he says, and meaning it.

"I do like you a lot, Harry, and not just for your looks. You care about people and things genuinely and I can see that in everything that you do. It's admirable and given time, I know that I will fall for you."

And Harry knows that he will too. After all, the more time he spends with Niall, the harder he finds it to leave the little ray of sunshine that has fallen into his life.

 

-

 

Four years later and Harry is moving into his dorm at University of Manchester. He is going for a law degree and since he is a first year with little money, he has opted for a double.

By some miracle he and Niall have survived though secondary school. They were crowned the best couple at both winter formals and Harry watched as Niall walked across the stage to receive his diploma. Niall was there too when Harry graduated. Niall goes to the same school, with a full-ride scholarship no less. He kept smirking though, the day before Harry was going off to uni. And he wouldn't tell why.

And now, Harry is stood in front of his dorm room with his arms full of boxes and trying to figure out a way to open the door without break the stuff in the box.

He is about to bend down and carefully set the box down when the door opens as if by magic.

"Heya roommie," Niall chirps. His hair is a light shade of brown now, because he is slowly working his way to reverting his hair colour to is natural hair. Harry has to admit that Niall looks fitter as a brunet.

"Hi," he says. Then his brain catches up. "Wait, roommie?"

Niall nods enthusiastically. "Yup. I requested that my roommate be Harry Styles and since the school adores me, they let me. You don't mind it, do ya? Are we gonna be one of those people who end up hatin' each other's guts 'cause we had to live with each other?"

"No not at all! Thank god, I was expecting that my roommie might turn out to be a total pothead or a sex addict."

His boyfriend laughs. "I'm no pothead but I do love to make love with you. Shall we start now?"

Harry glances down at the box. Yeah, unpacking can wait an hour or two.

He has got more pressing matters in his hands. (Like Niall's stiffy that is quite obvious through the thin layers of his basketball shorts.)


End file.
